Let the Good Times Roll
by Fraulein Hilde
Summary: A set of oneshots involving the Jones family. COMPLETED.
1. Something's Gotta Give

**A/N:** The story takes place not long after the movie. Just a short while after the wedding.  
If you have any ideas you'd like to see, or have some constructive criticism, please share them with me. :)

--

"Where in the _hell_ is that thing?!"

For the past ten minutes, Mutt had been going on a rampage through the house flipping, opening, and throwing everything around in search of his comb. Yes, his comb. Somehow, the thing had gone missing, and he was well within the grip of panic.

"It's just a comb. What did it cost you, a nickel? Just buy yourself a new one, kid. Hell, I'll even donate the nickel."

"I don't _want_ a new one. I want mine...I mean my old one...I mean, aw hell: What if you lost your fedora? Would you just go and buy a new one?"

"I don't think its quite the same thing."

Mutt snorted. Now he was going through the father's desk, opening and slamming drawers shut when he couldn't find his comb, pausing only long enough to throw his father a fulminating look of adolescent disgust at the cluelessness of oldsters.

"Kid... Kid! Listen to me-"

"Don't worry, I won't mess up your things." Mutt said right before moving some of the drawer's contents onto the desk to search through it better.

"Kid, it's-"

Slamming a drawer shut in clear frustration, Mutt suddenly said, "I wouldn't be surprised if you threw it out or something."

"Junior, calm down."

Mutt was rummaging through another drawer now, tossing out some of his dad's notes and other odds and ends in his attempt to find his comb. After slamming another one shut he said, "No! I don't want to calm down, because I'm starting to think you probably threw it away.. or.. lost it or something!"

"Isn't it _your_ job not to lose it?" Indy smirked.

"Yeah, well..." Not quite knowing how to respond to that, Mutt opened another drawer, while mumbling something unintelligible under his breath.

"Just look in your-"

"Don't tell me to look in the bathroom again. I've already looked there like _three_ times and it's not in there." Mutt tossed another assortment of objects onto the desk, causing some books to fall from the desk and onto the floor. He paused to take a long agitated breath as he gazed down at them, trying to decide what to do next.

His dad waited patiently for a few seconds before saying, "It's sticking out of your pocket."

There was silence as Mutt froze and slowly looked down. There, he saw his comb just barely sticking out from his pocket. Avoiding eye contact with his father, he reached for it, ran it through his hair once, squared his shoulders, and headed straight into his room. He closed the door behind him, and there was complete silence for several seconds before the slight click of the door lock was heard, followed by Elvis exercising his pipes at top volume.

Indy knew he might end up regretting it if the music didn't cover for him, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He broke out into the loudest most satisfying bark of laughter he'd enjoyed in a very long time. God! He really loved that kid.


	2. Why Do Fools Fall in Love

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. Computer went wonky over the weekend, and for awhile there I thought I was going to lose everything, so I was busy backing up all my files. So...it's only an _itty bitty_, but, okay, here goes...

--

She was just as beautiful as the day he met her, if not more so, and oh! - how he'd missed her. It felt like a part of him had been missing.

Although things had become complicated and hectic when he had foolishly left her, and he hadn't expected to see her again, he certainly hadn't forgotten about her. Even during those times of being in mortal danger, and even having the safety of others on his mind, he had been thinking of her. He knew he should've been more focused on the task at hand, yet he couldn't stop himself.

He always seemed to have poor self-control when it came to her, as though she brought out a part of him that was otherwise hidden. Let's face it, she was so incredible that she could break through the facade he presented to the world like nothing else could. He often found himself wondering about this power she seemed to have over him. In retrospect; it was probably what drew him to her...that power. Sure, it had been her beauty that had captivated him at the beginning, but it had been his emotional reaction to her that had truly enthralled him. Hey, let's face it, she was very sexy! Who was _he_ to resist? In his heart he knew he could never live without her.

"How'd you do it, daddy-o?"

Indiana smirked with delight at his son, as he fished a key from his pocket and tossed it to him. "You should see the look on your face." Indiana chuckled quietly to himself as he gazed fondly at his son, and then added, "It's just a bike, kid. ..Hah! I bet you figured she was gonna spend the rest of her days in a little backwater village in South America growing rust."

Mutt allowed a gentle smile to curve his lips as he fingered the key in his hand. The old man had no idea how wrong he was about _that_.


	3. Come What May

**A/N: **I don't really have an excuse for doing another slow update this time. I was pretty much just being lazy. Please pardon the slight cheesyness in this chapter. It was inevitable, really.

--

"_Rrrrrrrriiiiiiccccckkkkkyyyyyyy!_"

Indiana and Marion were snuggled comfortably against each other on the couch, pleasant smiles on their faces as they watched TV, giving a slight chuckle every now and then, but mostly their attention was focused on each other.

They hadn't particularly noticed when Mutt entered the room, seemingly bored as he scanned the room. He was silent for several seconds, almost looking as if he were deep in thought before suddenly blurting out, "Hey, is that _I Love Lucy?_ Why didn't anyone tell me it was on? You know that's my favorite show!" Mutt gave the two a grin as he sauntered over to the couch.

"We do?" Was Indiana's first thought as he watched his son make his way to where they were sitting. The boy had never once expressed any interest in the TV show that he could recall. In fact, Mutt didn't watch much TV. Indiana had figured he was too busy with his bike. And if not with his bike, then blasting music from his room. The kid didn't seem to do much else. Well... except for maybe that odd obsession he had with combing his hair.

"Make room, daddy-o," said Mutt before throwing himself onto the middle of the couch, pulling one of his 'patented Mutt moves' that Indiana and Marion had come to recognize so well.

Indiana attempted to look crabby at the hostile takeover of the middle couch seat, giving up when he admitted to himself that he was enjoying the boy's company, even if he had interrupted his and Marion's alone time. Allowing himself to relax, he looked to Marion and placed his arm over the back of the couch, waiting for her to place her hand in his. Mirroring his smile, she did so, as they resumed watching TV with their son.

Mutt, who'd been oblivious to this maneuver, was surprised at feeling the back of his head bump against their hands as he slouched back in his seat. "Guh! Don't do that!" Mutt shouted as he turned to administer little slaps at their hands until they pulled away. Giving a loud agitated sigh and settling back into his spot on the couch, Mutt waited a few seconds before mumbling, "If I didn't know better I'd think you guys were teenagers, or something. Ugh."

Marion and Indiana shared parental smirks, heroically resisting the urge to laugh outright. They fondly watched as the scowl on their son's face slowly form into a small but seemingly satisfied smile as he watched the antics of Lucy on the small flickering black and white screen. Soon all three of them were laughing out loud.

Marion found herself feeling warm and happy as she snuck little glances at the two most important men in her life. "Finally," she thought, "we're a real family."


	4. Return to Sender

**A/N: **The idea for this chapter popped into my head as I was listening to the song _Return to Sender_ by Elvis Presley. Now, I know it's technically a 1962 song, but bear with me.. because the lyrics to that song apply.

**--**

"Where's the mail?"

There was a sudden _thunk, _the sound of a heavy coffee mug hitting the table, as a bewildered Indiana looked up from his fluffy scrambled eggs just in time to see his son Mutt slide into the chair across the table from him. "Uh, what did you say, Mutt?" Indiana wasn't used to conversing with his son over breakfast since the kid wasn't usually up this early. Heck, he was still in the process of learning how to converse with his son at all!

"I said, where's the mail?" Mutt, voice a combination of sullen and belligerent, looked up at his father through bleary eyes.

Indiana took in his son's disheveled appearance. Mutt not only looked exhausted, with shadows under his eyes, but was obviously still wearing the same clothes he'd worn the day before. Most surprising of all, the kid's hair was in total disarray. Now, that was interesting!

Grinning, Indiana asked, "Fall asleep in your clothes?"

Mutt didn't return his grin. "Yeah, I was up late reading last night...and... well...what of it? So, where's the mail?"

"Oh? Were you working on Latin translations like I suggested?"

"No, reading about motorcycles. Mail?"

"Expecting something? Answers to college applications, perhaps?" Indiana knew this subject was a particularly sore point with Mutt, but he really did want to know. Regardless of his son's antipathy to formal education Indiana was determined that Mutt go to school.

"Aw crap, are you gonna start on that again? For cryin' out loud, I just want to know where the mail is. Is that such a hard question to answer?"

Mutt was now getting angry and, from Indiana's point of view, way too mouthy. In response Indiana could feel his own anger beginning to rise. Who the hell did this kid think he was?

"Well, you know kid, if you want to know if the mail has come then why don't you get up off your duff and go look for yourself? As far as I know the mailbox is still on the front porch." Indiana took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

Mutt gave his father one of his _looks _for a long beat or two, then suddenly scooted his chair back and lunged out of the room heading for the front of the house. Indiana, still doing some deep breathing, went back to sipping his coffee and eating his eggs. Aw hell, now his eggs were cold.

Marion walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Leaning against the counter she gazed at her husband as she drank it. Indiana gazed back, feeling _that _feeling coming over him. He forgot about his mouthy teenage son and began to wonder if he could get Marion alone, and _in the mood_, this early in the day. His pleasant reverie evaporated as Mutt suddenly appeared in the doorway looking like he'd lost his best friend. Or maybe even his motorcycle! What was going on here?

Marion set her coffee mug down and pushed herself away from the counter, zooming in on her son like the mother lion she was. "Mutt, what's wrong?" She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked intently into his eyes. "Tell me what's wrong, Mutt."

Mutt held out a white envelope towards his mother, who gently took it from him. She frowned down at the writing on it: _Return to Sender_. She looked up to see her son frantically combing his hair. "Well son, sometimes you just have to know when to give up."

"Now wait just a minute," Indiana was rising from his chair to approach them. "No son of mine is going to be a quitter. If one school doesn't accept you, then another will. You just have to be aggressively persistent."

Marion and Mutt looked at Indiana as if he was crazy. There was a silence that began to drag on too long. Marion cleared her throat a couple of times, looking from her husband to her son, trying to figure out what to do...to say.

"Uh, Indiana, this doesn't have anything to do with school," She finally got out.

"Oh, forget it Mom, that's all he thinks about," Mutt muttered, combing his hair some more.

Suddenly, like a bolt of lightening, Indiana understood what was going on. Ah, now here was something he could get his teeth into: _Girl trouble!_

"Son, let's take a walk, just the two of us."

"Now Indiana," Marion began.

"No Marion, this is between father and son."

"Oh really?" Marion directed a rather skeptical smirk his way.

"That's right Marion. This is between father and son. After all, if I was able to win you, then I can advise him on any girl troubles he may be having. After all, you're the toughest woman I've ever known. Hell, you may be the toughest woman the _world _has ever known." Indiana was grinning from ear to ear.

Marion's lips curled upwards in acknowledgment of the compliment, but was still unconvinced that Indiana was the right parent to give Mutt the advice and support he needed at a time like this. She glanced over at Mutt, who'd not only stopped combing his hair, but was looking at Indiana with an arrested look in his eyes.

"You know, Daddy-o, I think I agree. Let's take that walk."

In disbelief Marion watched the two walk out the back door together, heads bent together, Indiana's arm around Mutt's shoulders. As the door closed she heard two low but very distinct chuckles. Funny, she'd never realized before that they chuckled in just the exact same way.


	5. Story Untold

**A/N:** The idea for this chapter was suggested by Ariellabellas. Thanks! :) I really suggest watching the Young Indiana Jones episode "Mystery of the Blues" after reading this. It should still be up on youtube.

--

Indiana Jones couldn't believe what he was hearing..

He had been passing by his son Mutt's room and had heard a low, quiet, and strangely familiar sound, one that stopped him in his tracks. His mind flooded with memories as he put his hand out to grasp the door knob, then paused. "Ah, to be young." he muttered, turning the knob at the same time as he rapped on the door. He walked into to his son's room to see him stretched out on the bed with his arms under his head, obviously lost in the music.

"So, Mutt, when did you start listening to jazz?" Indiana couldn't help but smirk a bit as he gazed at his startled son. "Good sax!"

"Hey! How about some privacy around here? This is my room, you know! Ever hear of knocking?" Mutt sputtered as he sat up on the side of the bed. As he slid his comb through his hair he gave his father a sly sidelong glance. "Huh, what would you know about jazz, anyway?"

"More than you think, son, a LOT more than you think." Indiana's eyes had a far away look that Mutt had never seen before.

"Okay, so why don't you tell me one of your stories, and, you know, impress me a little bit, Daddy-o?" Now Mutt was openly grinning.

"So you'd like to hear a story, would you?" Indiana sneered. "No, I don't think so. Not in the mood." He turned to go.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Since when don't you want to tell me one of _your stories?" _Mutt looked confused. "I mean, I'm asking because I'd really like to hear it."

Indiana glanced back over his shoulder at his son. "Well, you know son, things can't always be what you want them to be," Indiana said as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"But sometimes they are!" Mutt said to himself with satisfaction. "I guess reverse psychology really does work sometimes." He smiled and resumed his favorite listening position, letting the smooth yet edgy tones of the tenor sax wash over him.


	6. Where the Boys Are

**A/N**: I'll definitely be updating more regularly from now on. I hope everyone continues to check-in. :)

--

"Really, Marion, is this 'family movie night' project really necessary?" Asked Indiana with a somewhat befuddled look.

"Yes, Indiana, it is. We need to do everything we can to become a real family unit. Mutt is almost grown up now, so there's no time to waste." Marion said soothingly.

"Who's fault is that, Marion? I'd have had more time to be a father if you hadn't...."

"Stop! Just stop, Indy. I thought we'd agreed to give up the sniping and placing of blame. We've both made mistakes, but we've always done what seemed best to us at the time. Since we can't change the past, all we can do is concentrate on the present, and hope to positively influence the future. That means starting family traditions like 'movie night'." Marion smiled lovingly at her husband.

"Yes, you're right. This is a good idea. I'll do whatever it takes to be a better father to my son than my father was to me. I want us to be close. It's important to me. I regret that there were so many misunderstandings between my father and me. I never felt like he really wanted to spend time with me. By the time I realized he really was proud of me, I was already a grown man. You're right, Marion. I don't want to make the same mistakes my father made. There's no time to waste." Indiana sighed softly. "The truth is, just because I'm not a big movie fan, well, that's really beside the point." Indiana smiled lovingly right back at Marion.

"I'm so very glad to hear that, Indy. I've given this a lot of thought and have come to the conclusion that this should, at least for now, be a 'father and son movie night'; you and Mutt can bond over a movie." Marion sounded triumphant. "I know, we'll call it 'guys night' at the movies."

"What? You mean you won't be with us?"

"No, Indiana. Do I look like a father, son or guy?" Marion said teasingly. "After all, Mutt and I have been to lots of movies together. Have you ever been to a movie with your son?" Marion asked with what Indiana knew was perfect logic.

"You're right, I know that. It's just that, well, if you're not there who will I trade sarcastic remarks with when I find the movie ridiculous? This week the Bijou is

featuring a science fiction movie, for heaven's sake!"

"I rest my case!" Marion exclaimed. That's exactly why I shouldn't be there! If I'm there you'll be busy whispering to me, and I'm not the one you should be busy with. Just keep in mind this is for you and Mutt to bond." Once again Indiana recognized perfect logic when he heard it.

"But, what kind of movie is called _20 Million Miles to Earth_? Really, how can I take Venusian space creatures seriously?" Indiana sounded aggrieved.

"Hey Daddy-o! Don't knock it 'til you've tried it. I hear this is a great movie with terrific special effects. Everybody at the malt shop was talking about it today. In fact, lots of people who saw it last night are planning to go back to see it again tonight." Suddenly Mutt was in the middle between his parents, looking excited. "Besides, if crystal skulls from who knows where aren't ridiculous, then why are creatures from Venus ridiculous?"

Once again, Indiana knew perfect logic when he heard it, and decided to give up struggling against the inevitable. Besides, he thought to himself, creatures from Venus might turn out to be interesting after all. Perhaps it was time for him to broaden his horizons. "Son, you've made a good point there. What time does the movie start?"

"We need to hit the road right now if we're gonna get there in time, especially if there's gonna be a crowd. After all, we have to have time to park the car and get in line for our tickets. Then there may be a line to get in. Oh! And there's always a popcorn line. So, let's get a move on." Mutt started towards the door, then paused and turned around. "Of course, if we take my motorcycle it'll save time. We can park it just about anywhere." He said with a smirk.

"No, no way!" This was a kind of logic Indiana wasn't falling for no matter how perfect Mutt tried to make it sound. He reached into his pocket to pull out his car keys at the same time as he gave Marion a loud smacking kiss. "Don't wait up, Marion. We may not be home until after the malt shop closes. I've got a feeling this movie night experience is going to make me hungry." Indiana firmly pushed away the realization of how much he hated standing in line, and concentrated on the enthusiastic visage of his son. Mutt's enthusiasm was easy to connect with.

"Heads up, Junior!"

Mutt looked up just in time to see the car keys sailing his way.

"If there are going to be parking problems, then you get to drive, Junior." Indiana smirked, as Mutt caught the keys. "Your old man will just be along for the ride. Maybe you'll be able to explain these Venusians to me. What do you think?"

"Very cool, Daddy-o. No problemo there. Let's go!" Mutt was clearly in charge now.

As he followed Mutt out through the front door Indiana glanced back at a smiling Marion, sending her a big wink. She winked back.


	7. Round & Round

**A/N: **I should really stop saying that I'm "updating regularly" because it has been a lie nearly every single time. Whoops?  
**  
--**

"I thought you were going to get a haircut today," Indiana was looking confusedly at Mutt.

"Well, yeah, Daddy-o, I did. I took care of that right after lunch."

Indiana was doing a slow circle around his son now. "Son, your hair is just as long now as it was this morning at breakfast!"

"No way! I had the barber take off just the right amount to keep it the way I like it." Mutt slid his comb out of his pocket and gave his hair a couple of swipes with it. "Yup, it's just the way I like it." He raised his comb for a couple more strokes.

"Put that comb back into your pocket!" Indiana was obviously getting angry.

"I don't think so," Mutt said in a soft voice as he continued combing his hair.

"What did you say!?" Indiana asked.

"I said, I don't think so," Mutt replied in an even softer voice, eyeing his father.

"Well, I DO think so," Indiana was now shouting. "Are you hearing anything I'm saying to you, young man?" Indiana's voice was getting louder.

"Uh, no, not really, I guess." Mutt realized he was practically whispering now, and still combing his hair. He was fascinated with the way this was going. The softer he spoke, the louder his father shouted. It was the oddest thing. Right now he knew his father was saying, shouting really, something at him, but for the life of him, he couldn't concentrate on the words, only the strange dynamic that was playing out between them. Suddenly he realized the time! "I gotta go. Gotta get my bike gassed up before the station closes. See you later, Daddy-o," he said as he walked out the door, leaving his father gaping at him.

"Well, Darling, did you enjoy that?" Indiana looked over to see Marion smiling at him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Did you see that Marion?" Indiana asked in a bewildered voice.

"Yes, I must admit I not only saw the whole thing, I heard most of it too. Especially your contribution. You were, uh, a little loud, Darling."

"Yes, yes, I know I started shouting, and that's useless with Mutt, but for the love of God, Marion, it was like talking to a brick wall. I've known from almost the very moment I met him that Mutt is very stubborn. Over the last few weeks I've even come to realize that he's probably even as stubborn as me! But, well, just now I realized that his stubbornness is combined with the hardest head this side of the Mesopotamia! It's a devastating combination. What the hell is a parent to do?" Indiana gazed at Marion with a puzzled and somewhat overwhelmed look on his face.

"Oh, Darling! Mutt doesn't have the hardest head this side of the Mesopotamia. I do!" Marion laughter was full-throated and musical, just the way Indiana liked it. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Oh my God! And you're his mother!" Indiana looked as though he'd been struck by lightning.

"Yes, and you're his father!" Marion retorted.

"No wonder he's impossible!" Indiana said, with a sense of wonder.

"That's right. He's who he is, at least in part, because of who we are," Marion said softly.

Indiana just gazed at his wife for a moment or two as she moved away from the stairs to stand in front of him, looking searchingly up into his face. Suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her to him in a big hug. "Isn't it wonderful, Marion? What a kid! Why, he has the potential to be the most amazing, well, anything, he wants to be. We must be the luckiest parents in the world!" Indiana kissed her temple and rubbed his cheek against the top of her hair.

"Yes, we're lucky, but so is Mutt. After all, he has us for parents."


End file.
